Another Life
by bmbb
Summary: Skyeward story. What happens when Skye loses her memory of the last 10 years? My first fan fic so reviews and comments are appreciated! I don't own Agents of Shield, it's story or characters.
1. Chapter 1

She hears something, what is it? Steady, almost rhythmic beats? Is that it or is it beeps? She couldn't open her eyes, to see where the noise was coming from, she could only hear it and it keeps putting her back to sleep, a dreamless sleep...

Again she hears the sound and this time she tries to focus, counting the beeps... 1, 2,3,4,5,6... it's too many and she loses count but she starts to feel the rest of her body it's heavy, her limbs don't want to move like they are being pushed so gently underwater, deeper into her bed, she thinks' it's her bed or is it sand? But between the steady beeps and the soft cool sand she's back to sleep, without dreams...

Finally she thinks she's awake but again she can't open her eyes so she starts counting again but this time she hears something else, voices, maybe she's really going to wake up so she focuses on the voices, what are they saying? She needs them to talk louder she can't hear them, again it's like she's underwater, sinking into the sand, no she knows now it's her bed. At that moment she feels something new, it's pressure near the voice, what is it? She's trying so hard to open her eyes, come on open up, it's like she's screaming but there's no sound leaving her mouth. She's can't give into the sleep this time, she wants to wake up. Focus, focus on the voice, the pressure, she keeps telling herself.

What is it? It doesn't hurt, it's gentle, almost like massaging, back and forth? It feels so good, it's familiar and the voice it's clearer now but she still can't quite hear the words, but they seem closer now if she just holds on a bit longer she will hear them. Don't fall sleep, she's straining so hard to hear, to stay awake this time, she needs to hear the voice, the voice that's so soft, so familiar, so loving... wait she thinks she can hear it now it's almost like a whisper but she can hear it, "Skye, wake up please, please come back... I miss you, I miss you so much," Then she feels something else not just the gentle pressure but it's like a butterfly touching her... hand? Yes, she realizes she can feel her hand... someone is there, the voice is there, holding her had. She feels a rush of energy and she focuses with all her might to move that hand, wiggle her fingers, they are still heavy but she's not giving up and somehow this time she feels her fingers move and it's like there's a shock wave sent through her hand and through her body as the voice gets louder and there's more pressure .

"Skye, Skye, it's me I'm here, you can do it open your eyes, I know you can. Please open them." The voice stops and she feels the pressure move from her hand to her body, it's warm, it feels so good and she wants to listen to the voice and open her eyes to see the voice, to see him. Yes, him, she knows his voice and again she hears him, even closer now. "Skye I'm right here, I'm not leaving until you wake up, you hear me, if you don't wake up it's going to be 5 a.m. wake ups for the rest of your life!" And somehow she starts to laugh, wait is that her laugh or his? No it's coming from her mouth and then she feels his lips on hers soft and tender and it's like they were a key and all of the sudden her eyes began to open, slowly still unfocused but she could feel his breath on her face, on her neck, coaxing her eyes to open to finally see. After just a few blinks it starts to come into focus and there he was just inches away from her anxiously watching her like he was holding his breath and then all of the sudden like a whirlwind he exhales and grabs her in his arms. She relaxes in his arms and feels his tears dripping on her face and the fierceness of his arms, not wanting to let her go and all of the sudden she feels at peace. This is where she belongs and she's so happy to finally be awake.

She thinks she must have fallen asleep in his arms, he's asleep beside her on the bed with his arm wrapped around her waist and his head resting on hers as though they've slept like this for years. While she's confused why her SO is nestled so close to her like she's his, she feels safe and loved. Loved? Wait where did that come from she's so confused and frankly her head hurts A LOT! She figures that's why her senses, her feelings are all mixed up and she can't quite remember where she was last, how did she get here? More and more questions start to fill her mind and the more she tries to sort them out the more confused she becomes.

With a sigh she just turns and faces her SO and again feels his soft breath on her face, soothing and almost hypnotic. He looks so peaceful and relaxed with almost a slight smile on his lips, those beautiful soft lips. She starts to feel her the flush on her face and realizes that she's smiling too, while taking him all in. Every little part of his beautiful face, moles, and even scars. She remembers most of them but there seems to be things she doesn't recognize, a large scar on his cheek and then his hair it's different, maybe it's the room's lighting. But it looks like it's got gray in it? That can't be right? His hair has always been a deep dark brown, almost black. To add to her confusion he has a slight beard, that's so un T-1000. He must be undercover that's the only explanation, but she senses that's not the case. But she just can't stop staring at him, longing for another kiss from those lips, did she dream that? Did it really happen? She needs to stop herself so she takes time to look around the room, it's sterile, it looks like the med pod on the bus but it's a little different.

Wait.. in that moment it's like her mind fully turns back on and clicks into action and it's flooded with thoughts, questions and images, the bus, the team, Coulson, Fitzsimmons, May and... Ward. She turns to him again, he's still asleep. Did he really kiss her, her SO, he kissed her, right? He's right here, is she dreaming? How did she get there, where's everyone else? She starts to frantically blink thinking that maybe she's dreaming and she realizes that the once soothing beeping noise is getting louder and faster and she wants it to stop! She wants to get away from the beeping, escape, but her head it's so heavy and her arms, they are weighted down with tubes. As she tries to move, turn herself to remove the tubes and sit up, she feels him stir and suddenly she's wrapped in his arms again, his forehead touching hers and his chocolate eyes are focused right on her as though they can see right to her soul and suddenly she's relaxed and can breathe again.

"Hi," wow it's so silly but that's all she can seem to say. Without hesitation Ward gives her the biggest smile she thinks she's ever seen and all she wants to do is totally make some sort of sarcastic joke but that part of her brain isn't awake yet. Come on she thinks, trying to say something else but Ward beats her to it.

"Hey," he chuckles at first but then becomes almost solemn, "I... I've been so worried... I... I was scared... you weren't going to wake up" he can't seem to go on and looks down at their interlaced hands, as he grips them even tighter. She's never seen him like this, so open, with emotions, again so un T-1000. She's doesn't know what to say to him, especially with him like this,

"Well, now you know why I made you watch those Disney movies, it's the kiss that always awakes the damsel in distress- you really weren't asleep!" It came out before she could really edit herself, ugh she thinks, what if I dreamed the kiss! She looks up at him unsure of what she will see in his eyes and all she can see is that goofy smile again and even though she absolutely loves it, she just doesn't know what it means, before she can start to wonder if she's in an alternative universe, Ward starts to laugh and kisses her on the cheek. "Like I could have forgotten even though it was years ago, you still like to hum those annoying tunes from them all the time, just to drive me crazy right?"

She's confused doesn't understand what years ago means but she thinks it's just that she's getting tired. and ignores it. She thinks he's still talking but she isn't paying attention to him at the moment. She realizes she needs to clear the fog that's in her brain before she can analyze whatever bodyswap is going on with her SO. She starts to try to sit up, pulling her hands from him to push herself up, time to focus girl, she thinks and typical Skye she unleashes the questions that have been building up since she awoke,

"What happened? How long have I been out of it? Where's the team? Is everyone else ok?" She begins to fidget with her hands, unable to look at Ward, feeling nervous, and anxious staring at her hands trying to avoid his gaze. Before he answers her he reaches for her hands again and she freezes and gasps, pulling away from Ward.

Ward only moves closer to her, "Skye, what's wrong? You're ok, everyone's ok, I promise."

She can't speak, she can only stare at his hands, his finger to be exact, the one with a thick wedding band.


	2. Chapter 2

**- _10 Days Earlier_ -**

" Ok they've got 2 hours, 36 minutes and 15 seconds, before I'm flying a plane to extract them myself! " Skye fumed to herself while typing away on her laptop. It had almost been 48 hours of silence from the team for a mission that was supposed to only take 36 hours tops. The wait was killing her and her overactive imagination was getting the best of her. She knew the mission was tricky but the worst thing was that if she had been able to go with them she could have cut the mission time down significantly. But no, here she was sitting at her desk staring at her laptop, accomplishing nothing but just watching the clock!

Her mind had started to imagine worst case scenarios, or maybe it was her training of team that wasn't good enough. She thought they understood enough to get into the database and inject her virus into the network but maybe she missed a step with them, something she just doesn't even think about. Yes, it was her fault that the mission wasn't competed yet and maybe the worst had happened, they were either compromised or hurt. She was going crazy and hadn't really eaten or slept since they left. She hated being out of the loop! As more wild and vivid images of her imagination flashed through her mind she felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Whoa, AC almost gave you an elbow to the nose," Skye smirked as she had leaped up from her chair.

"Yeah didn't realize you were in such deep thought, next time I'll make more noise!" Coulson laughed as he sat down next to her. He knew she was worried about the team and honestly he was too, but he couldn't let her see that; instead he was on a mission of his own get Skye to relax, eat and then sleep.

"How about we grab some dinner, I know you're hungry, and I promise I won't make you eat anything too healthy!" Coulson smirked as he noticed the uneaten food just sitting on her desk. "Look I know you're worried but I bet as soon as we head out we will get the call that the extraction has begun." He sees her look up and he can tell she's not convinced by his optimism.

"You're trying too hard AC, you're worried too aren't you?" Skye interrupts before he can continue with his paternal-like monologue of how everything will be ok. So he reluctantly admits, "Ok so I might be a just a little concerned and I'd hoped we would have heard from them much sooner. But that doesn't mean anything is wrong," adding with a forced smile.

"Can't imagine it's anything good either," snarked Skye. "You know it's my fault this is taking so long, if I'd been with the team it would have been a quick in and out in no time! But no here I sit staring at my laptop, accomplishing nothing while I should be out there helping them, " huffing as she laid her head on her hands in defeat. She knows he's going to try to comfort her, that's what he's always done, he's been there for her just like a father would. But she just doesn't feel like being comforted now, maybe she doesn't even deserve it.

Coulson gently placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, "Hey you know why you can't be on this mission but the team was ready for this because of you... it was your step by step instructions and training that enabled them to do this without you. Even though you aren't actually on this mission, you are there with them, you taught them everything they needed to accomplish this task."

Finally Skye looks back up at Coulson trying to hide the tears that have been forming in her eyes. At that moment he pulls her into a hug, and even though she doesn't believe what he's trying to "sell" her, his hugs always somehow make her feel better, but she's not sure it's going to be enough this time. She's full of so much guilt and regret.

Skye pulls back, "I feel like all of this is my fault again... things had been so much simpler before and now after my incident, everything is a wreck and we've got crazies coming out from every rock they've been hiding under for years and a lot of them are looking for me! So let's think about this... we have our usual keeping the world safe from 'the bad guys' but let's add, most inhumans are pissed at us or should I say me AND someone wants we as their own private earthquake machine!"

At that moment Coulson feels the slightest rumble and grabs Skye's hands, "Come on Skye look at me, that's not how I see it and neither does the team. Take a breath for me ok, I'm feeling a bit shaky," he smiles at her and she knows he's trying to get her to laugh.

See looks right at him unable to hold back anymore, "See that's evidence right there, I couldn't control myself in that moment. I'm a liability to the team. Maybe if I just went away for awhile things would calm down and 'they' would forget about me," she can't believe she just said that but there it is and she feels like it's her only choice. Could she really go through with it? Of course she knows there is one major road block that would prevent that from happening.

Coulson just starts laughing and she's confused this isn't funny! "Skye sorry I can't help but laugh, because you know there's no way you're going to be able to leave, have you forgotten about a very important person on this team, namely your husband? I'm picturing you saying that to him and it's comical, well to me it is, he's NOT going to think it's funny at all." Coulson bursts with a smile and Skye knows he's right, she couldn't just leave even if she thought it was best for the team. She's not the lone orphan now that can just make a quick exit at any time, she has a husband and finally a real family. She'd never leave him that's not what she meant, she just thought they'd go together.

She remembers trying to have a similar conversation with him right before he left for the mission;

* * *

- _flashback_ -

She was pacing in their bunk, she knew he was leaving soon. This wasn't the time for this kind of conversation but she couldn't hold it back any longer, "Maybe it's time for me... or us... to go away for awhile?"

"For a vacation?" he asked, trying to draw out what she really meant. She knew he was baiting her, but she played along anyway, "you know what I mean, it's my fault that we're in this mess and maybe it would be better for everyone if I was out of the picture for awhile. "

He gave her his 'here comes a lecture' look she knew all too well and pulled her close, "Better for who Skye? We can't just run away, I know you're scared, but I promise you we are going to take them down one by one and NO ONE is going to get to you or anyone on the team. I'm not going to stop until they are neutralized and no longer a threat to our family," pulling her to his chest and holding her tight.

* * *

She could feel the tears running down her checks, she knew they symbolized her fears and especially how worried she was about this mission and but her biggest fear was the thought of him not returning to her.

Feeling her eyes starting to tear again, Skye refocuses on Coulson sitting with her, "Ok so maybe you're right, I wasn't really thinking it through and of course I'd never leave without him, but I just want to do what's best for the team."

Coulson gave her hands another gentle squeeze, "I know Skye, you're just worried and upset. But please listen to me, this isn't your fault and we are all in this together, just like any family. I'm glad that you're opening up, we've all been worried about you lately. You've been too quiet around here and I know what that means- something is brewing inside."

Coulson was right she was a mess and overwhelmed emotions, more than she ever knew she had. She'd been through so much in the years since being 'kidnapped' by Shield but now had finally found some peace and happiness and she was going to fight with all her might to keep that!

At that moment she sees Coulson pick up his phone, smile and step out into the hall. She's filled with giddiness and starts to pace back and forth, it's got to the be the team right? She can't hear what he's saying either, why didn't he just take the call in here? She starts to panic and starts to head out to find him and instead almost runs into him, "it's for you," he smirks as he hands his phone to her.

"Hi?" she says unsure who's on the other line. Then she hears his voice, "Hey, can't talk long but just wanted to you to know everything is ok, it just took longer than we projected," she can't speak at first because she knows she has a goofy grin on her face but she doesn't care, he's ok, what a relief! "Skye are you there?" he sounds worried now.

"Yes sorry... I'm just happy to hear your voice... are you ok?" she just needs to make sure since he doesn't have the ability to correctly assess his injuries, maybe she should get Simmons on the line instead. She can tell from his hesitation that he's deliberating what to say which isn't a good thing, "Yes... fine.. don't worry, look the line isn't secure I've got to go, but our ETA is 3 hours, ok? So you go and get something to eat with Coulson and by then we will be home." Crap, obviously Coulson ratted her out and told him about her state the last few days.

"Ok... , " she sighed, she knew he needed to end the call soon just in case his line wasn't secure, but before he could hang up she whispered, "I love you" and of course he whispered back , "I love you too and... be good ok?" and even though he had hung up, she could tell he was smiling.

Filled with relief Skye handed the phone back to a super content Coulson, "Ready to get something to eat now?" While she wanted to give it to him for "tattling on her" she was feeling the best she had in days and just wanted to keep her merriment, so he got a pass this time.

"Yep, as long as we can take Lola," she bumped his shoulder trying to give him her best sad puppy eyes too. "Alright, since it is a nice night, "Coulson grinned and she looped her arm in his and headed to the cargo bay, filled with hope that maybe things are headed in the right direction now.

The bus was parked in a deserted rocky clearing near a forest, with plenty of room to land but also enough vegetation and trees surrounding to hide it and the closet town was 20 miles away. While Coulson was backing out Lola, Skye closed the cargo doors and headed toward the car but instantly felt a vibration that didn't belong. Feeling on edge and remembering her training, she surveyed the area around them and while nothing seemed out of place, she still felt this out of place vibration and the more she focused on it the more she could sense it... it was familiar and that's when she heard the rocks shuffling, and out from the edge of the tree-lined shadows walks Lincoln.


	3. Chapter 3

- _ **Back to the Present**_ -

It's like she's frozen, she can't speak, she's not even blinking, she's in shock that's what it is... shock. How could her SO have a wedding band, but most importantly WHO is he married too? All of the sudden she's angry... at him... no.. her, whoever his wife is. Wait, she's jealous, no, that can't be right, none of this makes any sense. She can feel him staring at her, but not touching her, like he's afraid she will recoil again from him. She doesn't want to look at him, not yet, she doesn't know what to say. What is going on? Before she braves to look up, she's saved, a nurse rushes in, "Skye we can't tell you how happy we are that you're finally awake, let's take a look at you, the doctor is on his way." She's never been more thankful to be poked and prodded in all of her life. Almost bull-dozed by the nurse, Ward had moved to the edge of her bed and she finally had the courage to meet his gaze, again the way he was looking at her... it was so intense, she couldn't help feel exposed like he could read her thoughts. Thankfully the nurse interrupted their gazes.

"Sir do you mind stepping out into the hall? I'm going to see if we can't get 'Sleeping Beauty' here a new gown and freshen her up a bit." Ward almost seemed to smile at the nurse, but immediately caught Skye's eyes again, "I'll be right outside the door," giving her big toe a squeeze before he left.

As the nurse began to check her vitals and run various tests, Skye felt the enormity of the situation start to weigh on her, she had so many questions and while she trusted her SO, so many things weren't adding up and frankly all of it just made her head hurt even more. Of course the nurse had been babbling the whole time and just gushing over Skye. So maybe she'd trade Ward's confusing presence over the obviously over-caffeinated nurse.

"Dear, how are you feeling?" the nurse was patting her hand now.

Guess that warranted a response, "Um... ok I guess, my head hurts," hoping that would satisfy the nurse and she would be on her way.

"Well I assure you that's normal, let's get you out of this old gown and maybe wash up a bit, you've been in this for over a week, it's time for a change, don't you think?" the nurse giggled.

Wait, she said a week? Skye decided not to ask any questions, especially since she was afraid of the answers, so she just followed the nurse's instructions trying not to think at all.

As soon as he stepped into the hall, Ward grabbed his phone and texted the team. He probably should call them but he knew they'd be so overjoyed he'd never get a word in, as well as spouting off a million questions, most of which he didn't have answers to yet and honestly, he wanted Skye to himself just a little while longer. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, feeling the emotional beating his body had taken over the last nine days. And even though he was exhausted, he felt lighter than he had in days, overflowing with joy and thankfulness. She's awake, he can't believe it, it's truly a miracle...she came back to him... he had his family back. He starts to pace, what is taking the nurse so long? All he wants to do is hold her again, feel her snuggled up him next to him and reassure her that she's loved and safe. But every minute he's in the hall he can feel the fear rising inside of him, what if she's asleep again when he goes back and this has all been his imagination. He would never admit it to anyone but the last two days especially had taken a toll on him, he had begun to doubt that she'd ever wake up again. As tears start to form in his eyes he feels a hand on his shoulder,

"Mr. Ward, I hear she's awake let's go see how she's doing... you've been right all along, your wife is fighter and I can't wait to finally meet her," as Dr. Davis led the way back into Skye's room.

Ward, exhaled with relief, there she was looking up at him with her big brown eyes, he still couldn't believe it, she really was awake. Just the sight of her made him break out in a smile again, and he knew it was a goofy one which he was sure Skye would make fun of, but he didn't care, his wife... his family... was back and it was all that mattered.

"Skye, I'm Dr. Davis, I'm happy to see you're awake. I'd like to ask you a few questions and see how you're feeling."

When the doctor first walked in Skye was anxious, but of course as promised, Ward was right behind him and even though everything was confusing, just seeing him made her relax and his big goofy grin almost made her laugh. And on cue, as if he sensed her need for him, Ward came over and took her hands. She took a deep breath steadying herself for the doctor's assessment, "Um...ok...my head hurts and I feel like I've been out of it for awhile.. things are fuzzy... and I'm sort of tired . Can I ask a question first? What's wrong with me or what happened to me?" She glanced at Ward first, thinking he might speak first, but he merely looked toward the doctor allowing him to answer her question.

"Well, you came in 9 days ago unconscious with a severe head trauma, that's why you still have a headache and things seem as you said fuzzy. Once we relieved some of the swelling to your brain, your condition stabilized; however, you slipped into a coma and that's been your condition for the past 9 days. While your vitals have remained steady, we have been concerned with the duration of your coma; they longer you remained in that state, the less chance of you waking up. Thankfully we don't have any of those concerns now."

Wow, Skye was trying to process everything the doctor said and it all seemed to make sense, maybe that's why everything seemed off, especially Ward. She just needed to get some rest and then everything would be back to normal. She felt relieved, but had more questions, "So I just need to rest a bit more then I can get out of here?" She couldn't wait to get back to her own bunk and just have her own stuff, especially her own clothes and especially her laptop. She was sure this was the longest she'd been without it. She realized she needed to send Ward on an errand for it later. Before she could ask Ward, the doctor interrupted her thoughts.

"Well let's see how you do for the next day or so and then we will see about that. May I ask you a few questions now?" She nodded, ok she figured, guess she could play along.

"When we have patients that have had a severe head trauma or have been in a coma we like to check for possible memory loss. Now I don't want to scare you this is very common and usually once the brain's swelling subsides, you will regain any lost memory; however, we do have cases where memory loss can last for a longer period of time and in some cases is permanent. But it seems you already know your name and Mr. Ward here so that is very encouraging. Let's just start with something simple, what year is it?"

At first Skye wanted to bust out with laughter and give a very sarcastic answer, but she figured she'd be good and try not to be a pain in the ass. "2013" she stated, thinking this was going to be easy and then looking up at Ward with a grin. But she didn't see Ward's typical smirk as she expected, instead he looked shocked and she could feel his fingers tightening their grip, wait did she give a wrong answer?

"Skye, want to think about your answer some more? Are you sure it's 2013?"

The doctor leaned in closer to her starting to wave some small flash light in her eyes. Was this some sort of trick question, she could feel anxiety starting to build inside her and that once soft beeping was starting to get faster again. She looked up at Ward hoping he would jump in and answer for her. But his expression was unreadable , almost like he was holding all his emotions inside and not even breathing, just waiting for her to answer. What was he expecting her to say? She was dumbfounded so she repeated her answer, "2013, I'm not sure what else you want me to say, " she thinks she's holding her breath now, waiting for someone to tell her she's right.

When he's done with his flashlight, the doctor stands up, and visibly sighs; a clear sign to Skye that she's about to receive some bad news. She realizes that she is now tightening her grip in Ward's hands too, bracing herself, but she's afraid to look at Ward, so she faces her doctor.

"Skye, it seems that you may have some memory loss, now I don't want you to worry, like I said earlier this is very common with head trauma and we are going to just take it one step at a time and help you get those memories back. In the meantime I'm going to have the nurse give you a mild sedative to help you relax and get some sleep. Also, I'm going to request no more visitors tonight besides Mr. Ward and I'll be back in the morning to check on you, " he smiled and proceeded to write in her chart and call for the nurse. He seemed so calm, like it was no big deal but Skye felt like she was about to explode. She can't believe this guy, he can't tell me it's the wrong year and then NOT tell me the correct date. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Wait, what year is it? You can't just leave and not tell me and I don't want a sedative. You said I was out of it for 9 days, I'd rather stay awake and go to sleep on my own terms. Please!" She felt on the verge of tears and at the same time she felt this deep power inside her start to build, like nothing she'd ever felt before; it scared her. At that moment she could feel her room start to shake. Was it an earthquake? The doctor didn't answer her but just gave Ward the weirdest look and called for the nurse to hurry. Within seconds the nurse was back with a needle.

Skye was scared, she begged, "Please, please I don't want to go back to sleep."

The room continued to shake, things were falling off the tables and shelves. She finally looked to Ward, "Ward don't let them do this to me, please, I don't want to be asleep anymore, help me," she pleaded with him pulling his hands so that he was right in front of her. Why would he let them do this?

His hands immediately cupped her face, "its' ok I promise, it won't make you fall asleep it will just help you relax, you need to trust me, I won't let anyone hurt you. I just need to you to take deep breaths, look at me and try to calm down. " He pulled her close, ran his hands, down her back in soothing circles, whispering in her ear, "Hey shhh, trust me , I'm right here, everything is going to be ok, we will figure this all out, you and me, like we always do." And somehow she believed him, she felt that strange power subside and remarkably the shaking stopped and she released her breath, letting herself sink into him.

"That's it, just relax, nice deep breaths, in and out," he then leaned her back to the bed and she realized the doctor and nurse had left. How long had they been gone? She did feel better, whatever they gave her worked. The panic had disappeared and she felt nice and warm all over; she smiled as he brushed stray hairs out of her face. He was sitting on the bed now facing her with that look again... like he knew all of her. She knew he would answer her questions and tell her the truth, she just wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

She took a deep breath, "Ok... so those drugs they work fast, I feel so chill right now... umhumm... wait did we just have an earthquake?" She had a million questions but it was like her tongue was on vacation she couldn't get them out fast enough. Ward just smirked at her, "well I guess you could say that." He is such the king of giving a non answer, but she couldn't even get her frustration out, rather she just felt like laughing. "Ok," as she tried to suppress a giggle. "Whatever you say, Mr. Agent Man, 10-4 over and out!" She could see Ward was trying not to laugh at her, between his smirks and the drugs it going to be hard to get answers.

"So.. you going to tell me the correct answer? What is the date? Come on Ward, I might be a bit loopy right now but I know the good ole doc was keeping something big from me," pointing her finger right at his chest.

"Skye... I think you should rest first, I know the medicine is probably making you a bit sleepy. I promise I'll stay right here while you sleep and when you wake up we can play 20 questions."

"Seriously, you're going to try to get of this too? You're right I'm tired but there's no way I will be able to sleep without some answers!" She felt frustration and anger start to build again, "Please stop coddling me Ward, I'm not a child, I have a right to know what's going on!" She folded her hands to her chest, in a huff, letting him know she was serious. She could feel the fire in her eyes as she stared at him, willing him to speak. He did but he couldn't return her gaze,

"Ok you're right, it's just I don't want to upset you... I need you to try to remain calm and trust me... " finally he looked at her again and reached for her hands. At first she was unsure if she wanted to unfold her hands, she needed him to know she was serious, but one look at him and she couldn't resist him, it was like he needed her this time and she willingly obliged.

Squeezing her hands, letting out a soft exhale, he looked back at her, "Ok let's start with the big question... it's not 2013 and I know this is going to be confusing for you but it's really 2023..." he stopped and just looked at her, giving her hands anther gentle squeeze.

Skye couldn't believe her ears she must be hearing things, or the sedative they gave her is making her hallucinate, "What... did you say 2023? Come on Ward, really like I'm missing 10 years of my life? You're joking right, I mean this is like some made for TV movie this doesn't happen to real people, " she quickly pulled away from Ward, sitting herself upright and trying to move away from him as far as she could in the bed. Of course he just inched closer to her and this time with his hands on her face, "Look at me, do I look like I'm joking, trust me none of this is funny at all." And there he was her good old SO, the one who was so very serious and at times, tough on her, not giving an inch. Even though she realized he was dead serious, she comforted by the return of T-1000, she knew how to interact with this version of him. She was ready to battle it out with him if she had too.

"Ok, I get you're serious, 10 years.. how's that possible?" She tried to hide the fear in her voice with anger, but she had no idea what to say next without falling apart. So she went on the defensive, " Are you ready because now I have about 100 questions for you and I'm not stopping until you answer them all!" She glared at him, daring him to avoid answering her questions. He didn't flinch or brood, but he simply nodded and dropped his hands lowering them to his lap.

"Ok good, first I need a mirror, I mean I've totally missed all of my 20s and now I'm in my 30s, more like mid 30s- what do I look like, do I have gray hair?" Seriously she was starting to feel a little panic, she needed to know how she 'd aged and maybe looking at a mirror would make this more believable. Ward laughed and just sat there not moving at all. Was he trying to infuriate her? This was not funny.

"Seriously, you're laughing? This isn't funny, find me a mirror or help me up and I'll go find one." She starts to try to get herself out of the bed and his hands clamp down on her arms, "You've been in this bed for 9 days, you're not strong enough to get out of bed yet and I'm not having you fall again just to get another head trauma." Here's Mr. Robot again with his orders; giving me his don't try me glare.

"Ok fine Robot, then find me a damn mirror! And you know what, you can answer more questions while you're looking." Ward got up and started rumbling through drawers in the room, mumbling to himself, probably swearing and complaining. But she was on a role and she wasn't stopping even if he seemed frustrated and she knew her next question would probably put him over the edge. She was thankful that his back was to her, so she blurted it out, "So question number two, I noticed your ring... are you undercover?... Or are you really married?... and... well.. I mean... shouldn't you be home with your wife right now?" He turned immediately, looking like he'd been punched in the gut as he headed right back to her bed. He took her left hand and placed it his, his face softened no more robot, T-1000.

"Yes, Skye I'm married...it's very real and I love my wife very much."

She realized she wasn't breathing, she was afraid to hear the rest of his answer. He had such a look of love and devotion in his eyes that she knew he was telling her the truth.

"Who... is she?" it came out like a whisper, Skye wasn't even sure if he heard her.

Ward smiled and reached into his pocket, "I didn't find a mirror but I found something that belongs to you," and he slipped two rings onto her left finger, a simple platinum band and then a diamond-filled eternity band on top. She realized her band matched his. Suddenly it was like a shock went through her body and images flashed before her eyes,

"... with this ring I thee wed," she had tears dripping down her checks, she looked up at Ward who was smiling proudly, looking like a model in his 007-style black tux, as she pushed the ring onto his finger. She heard the reverend say something blah, blah, but she was completely lost in Ward, seeing the love in his eyes, only wanting to kiss her husband... and not caring that anyone else was talking or watching.

It was like she had woken up again, the room was so bright, she blinked and the hospital room came back into focus, taking a deep breath she realized Ward was shaking her, "Skye what's going on, are you ok?" he kept trying to get her to look at him. She knew he was worried but she just needed a minute more to compose herself and figure out what happened.

"Yeah... ok... I think... I remembered something... or maybe it was a dream..." she couldn't be sure what is was, but it seemed so real.

It was like he was a kid at Christmas, he bounced on the bed and moved closer to her, "What.. is it, what did you remember?"

"I'm not sure it was quick but maybe part of a wedding... our... wedding?" She had to stop she was embarrassed and didn't know if she could go on but she needed answers. She looked at him for encouragement, " We said vows right? All dressed up and the 'with this ring' stuff... but we didn't exactly wait for the minister to finish talking before we kissed?" Please let this be real, she didn't think she could handle it being a dream. She knew she had feelings for her SO but what she was feeling at this moment was so much more... it was love... she loved her husband... Ward.

He kissed her hands and she saw tears forming in his eyes, "Yes, you remembered.. that was our wedding... and we were very impatient, " he chuckled, but then he took a deep breath and rubbed his fingers on her rings, "Skye you are my love, my partner, my friend and my wife," he looked up from her rings, and met her eyes with such happiness. Without even thinking she pulled him close, crashing her lips to his, pouring the love she felt into him. He kissed her back with such intensity that she didn't want it to end. But he pulled back and held his forehead to hers, wiping her tears away, "I love you, always only you."

Even though she still had a million questions, somehow, just knowing that she was really his wife was enough to let her relax and allow the sedative to do its job, she couldn't hold back the yawns anymore.

"Wow, I know my interpersonal skills still need work, but my kisses too are putting you to sleep?" Ward teased as he gently lowered her to the bed and scooted over to lay beside her.

She laughed, "are you trying to be funny because I must say your humor has not improved in 10 years," again trying to stifle a yawn. She wanted to keep talking but she couldn't seem to hold her eyes, open, "how about you tell me all the ways you've improved these last 10 years, after a nap, those meds are really working," she gave his a quick wink as she lowered her head his shoulder.

Ward gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and whispered, "oh just you wait, you'll be shocked." He settled into the bed pulling her close, feeling her sinking into him and wanting to hold onto this moment, but he let his exhaustion win too, knowing he'd need all of his strength in the morning. He'd have quite the battle to face, going back to a past, filled with his mistakes and demons.


End file.
